


A Small Mystery

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Peter has presented Stiles with a mystery. One Stiles is determined to solve.





	A Small Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> For FullMoon Ficlet #327 - Disappointment

As the pack sang _Happy Birthday_ for Erica, Stiles saw... something... flash across Peter's face. It wasn't any of his usual faces, so Stiles was intrigued.

Stiles made sure to hand Peter a plate of cake with a large scoop of the coffee ice cream that he knew Peter preferred. Peter was the only one who preferred coffee ice cream and Stiles made sure to have it on hand for him.

"Thank you," Peter said, taking the plate. He frowned at it.

"Did you want something different?" Stiles asked.

"No, no," Peter said hastily. "Thank you for remembering my favorite."

"Not a problem!" Stiles smiled. 

Peter smiled back at him.

Laying in bed that night, Stiles tracked back through the evening, to see if he could figure out what might be bothering Peter. He fell asleep without coming up with anything.

Three weeks later, it was Melissa's birthday. Since this was a 'year with a zero' and Melissa would rather not have a fuss made, Stiles talked... okay, bullied Scott into celebrating her birthday as part of the usual summer picnic at the Stillinski household. Scott could arrange for a personal celebration later, if he wanted, but folk outside of the pack who knew Melissa could come to the picnic and wish her well.

As Stiles outlined this to the pack, he saw Peter make _that_ face. Again.

Making a leap, Stiles wondered... Late that night, abusing his back door access to the county database, he confirmed his guess.

That Friday night saw his chance. The rest of the pack was off doing their own things, and, thankfully, there was no Big Bad wandering around that needed to be taken care of. It was even the New moon, the quietest time of the month.

Stiles was flipping through the channels on Peter's tv when he heard the door open. He had broken in, stealing the emergency key Peter reluctantly had allowed to exist from Derek's home.

Peter stopped in the entry to the apartment and asked, "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Close your eyes," Stiles directed, getting up from the sofa.

"Excuse me?" Peter said.

"Close your eyes," Stiles repeated patiently. "I have a... surprise for you."

"I don't like surprises," Peter frowned.

"Oh, come on!" Stiles protested. "Do you know how hard it is to surprise a 'wolf? It's okay. Promise."

Peter sighed. "Since you insist." He closed his eyes.

Stiles walked over to Peter, warning, "Okay, going to touch you. Keep your eyes closed."

"Why Stiles, I never knew!" Peter drawled.

"Keep it in your pants, creeperwolf," Stiles laughed. He turned Peter around and guided him into the kitchen area.

"Okay, open!" Stiles commanded.

Peter was still for a moment. There was a small cake, balloons, a present, and a banner saying "Happy Birthday" strung across the cabinets. Stiles had covered the smell of the cake by making coffee, which was just finished perking. 

Leave it to Peter to have a real percolator and not any kind of a drip machine. Stiles had to google how to make coffee in it.

"It's not my birthday." Peter looked confused.

"Well, it was," Stiles replied. "And shame on us for missing it. Don't think I didn't give Derek a piece of my mind when I realized we all missed celebrating your birthday."

"You didn't have to..." Peter started. 

"I did!" Stiles stopped him. "I saw your disappointment when we celebrated Erica's birthday, which was just the day after yours, without at least saying something about it being yours, too. You're pack and we should celebrate everyone's birthday."

Peter nodded, looking vulnerable. "Then thank you."

Stiles hadn't taken his hands off Peter's shoulders and turned him around. He leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Part of your present," Stiles said, feeling himself blush. "Doesn't mean you get more. Yet."

Peter gave Stiles a kiss back. "How about I take you to dinner and we see where it goes?"

Stiles smiled. "Maybe you can be _my_ birthday present. It's in a few months."


End file.
